Darkseid (DC Animated Film Universe)
|hobby = Keeping his reign from being usurped. Plotting. |goals = Rule the entire universe or multiverse, reshape it into his own image and eliminate all free will. Destroy the Justice League. Kill Superman. |crimes = Mass murder Kidnapping Brainwashing Incrimination Blackmail Torture Numerous attacks on Earth and the entire multiverse |type of villain = Dark Tyrant}} Uxas, also known as Darkseid, is the overall main antagonist of the entire DC Animated Movie Universe. He serves as the main antagonist of the 2014 animated film Justice League: War, the unseen Bigger Bad of the 2018 film The Death of Superman and the secondary antagonist/Bigger Bad in its 2019 sequel Reign of the Supermen. He is a "New God" and the leader of Apokilops. He was voiced by in Justice League War and by in Reign of the Superman. History ''Justice League: War'' On the desolate world Apokolips, Darkseid slouches in his throne, while his forces invade other alien worlds, capturing the inhabitants and using Apokoliptian technology to painfully mutate and transform them into more Parademons to invade. Upon learning of Earth, Darkseid orders Desaad to "let the invasion begin". Several Parademons scouts are already present and active on Earth, kidnapping people. Batman and Green Lantern meet after running afoul of one who sets up a Mother Box in the sewers. As more Parademons began attacking across the world, more superheroes, including Superman, Wonder Woman, and Shazam, take notice and began to repel them. Soon, the several Mother Boxes activate, opening up several Boom Tube portals throughout the world, unleashing thousands of more Parademons. Eventually, combined underwater portals bring forth an imposing fortress from beneath the sea. Victor Stone, son of scientist Silas Stone, who was examining a Mother Box, is gravely injured when the Box he's holding activates, painfully fusing the tech within into him. However, with the use of a medical bed, that the Apokoliptian biotech merges the medical bed onto Victor, transforming him into Cyborg. With the information from the Mother Box uploaded into his brain, Victor learns of Darkseid and his schemes. While the superheroes are busy fighting off the Parademon hordes, Cyborg arrives to assist them. Informing them of the mastermind of the invasion, Darkseid himself emerges from the fortress in the sea and begins levitating towards them. Although fighter jets arrive and fire missiles at him, he is completely unaffected and swiftly blows them up with Omega Beams. Addressing the heroes of who is, Green Lantern attempts to attack him, only to be immediately punched into a wall by the dark lord. Shazam tries next, blasting him with lightning, only to be taken out by an Omega Beam. ''The Death of Superman'' Sometime before Doomsday's creation, Darkseid's eyes had fully regenerated and he decided to employ strategic warfare against the Justice League rather than directly attacking them like last time. While he has created Doomsday and indoctrinated the beast into despising Superman before unleashing him on Earth inside an asteroid projected onto Earth via a Boom-Tube. Doomsday's asteroid shell accidentally collided with the Excalibur space shuttle and as a result Hank Henshaw, Terri Henshaw and the rest of their crew were killed. ''Reign of the Supermen'' Taking an interest in Hank Henshaw and his disappointment for Superman's failure in saving him and his wife, Darkseid used his power to bring Henshaw back to life before transferring his essence into a Cyborg body and deployed him to Earth under the guise of a false savior who was meant to deceive the people and even the Justice League into a false sense of security by making them believe he is their new Superman and protector. However, Darkseid has managed to help Henshaw by staging an attack on Earth which ended up with the Justice League being teleported to an unknown and hostile distant region of space. When Lex Luthor and Lois Lane intercepted a communication link between Cyborg Superman and Darkseid, they discovered that Darkseid believes he has already won and decided to patiently wait to casually invade because this time the Justice League have been disposed of. When Darkseid finally realized that Superman has survived from his encounter with Doomsday, a surprised yet ecstatic Darkseid immediately ordered Henshaw to open a Boom-Tube so that Darkseid may personally kill the Man of Steel. After Henshaw state that killing Superman is his desire, Darkseid used his power to force Henshaw to open a Boom-Tube. However, due to Lois Lane's manipulation and mockery of Henshaw's desire to kill Superman, Henshaw ripped out the implant in his head and closed the Boom-Tube, angering Darkseid. Gallery 3419220-darkseid.png Darkseid's Smirk.png|Darkseid's Smirk. Superman and wonder woman vs darkseid.jpg|Superman and Wonder Woman vs Darkseid. Indoctrinating Henshaw .png|Darkseid indoctrinating Henshaw. Trivia *Shazam refers to Darkseid as "Blackheart the Deatheater" while referencing World of Warcraft in the same breath. Navigation Category:Tyrants Category:Aliens Category:Humanoid Category:Supervillains Category:DC Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Oppressors Category:Opportunists Category:Sophisticated Category:Dark Messiah Category:Homicidal Category:Murderer Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Wrathful Category:Leader Category:Trickster Category:Psychopath Category:Abusers Category:Sadists Category:Provoker Category:Destroyers Category:Dark Forms Category:God Wannabe Category:Master Manipulator Category:Mastermind Category:Deal Makers Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Charismatic Category:Master Orator Category:Hegemony Category:Incriminators Category:Egotist Category:Arrogant Category:Deities Category:Lawful Evil Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Power Hungry Category:Symbolic Category:Fighters Category:Mongers Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Brutes Category:Barbarian Category:Elementals Category:Immortals Category:Warlords Category:Justice League Villains Category:Superman Villains Category:Archenemy Category:Nemesis Category:Vengeful Category:Slaver Category:Delusional Category:Liars Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Usurper Category:One-Man Army Category:Brainwashers Category:Strategic Category:Military Category:Cult Leaders Category:Disciplinarians Category:Control Freaks Category:Kidnapper Category:Blackmailers Category:Betrayed Category:Torturer Category:Traitor Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Monarchs Category:Giant Category:Alter-Ego Category:Psychics Category:Evil Creation Category:Heretics Category:Successful Category:Magic Category:Cataclysm Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Terrorists Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Malefactors Category:Saboteurs Category:Misanthropes Category:Enigmatic Category:Evil Creator Category:Bigger Bads Category:Mutated